


The Fall of the Empire: A Luke Skywalker Story

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Empire politics, Everyone is in the same time sue me, Everyone wants to backstab everyone, F/M, Jealousy, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royal Harem, SERIOUSLY THIS FIC IS LIKE A TOTAL AU, Torture, nothing is as it should be here, the AU of the AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a farm boy and how his mere presence brought about the end of a powerful Empire.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total AU. The characters are just being shamelessly used here, so the relationships are different, for example: Luke and Vader are not related, Vader and Anakin are separate people, and so on. There is also gonna be a lot of backstabbing, plotting, and drama, as everyone wants something for themselves. 
> 
> This has been in my head for some time and I got inspired by the Turkish TV Series "Muhteşem Yüzyıl" and its spin-off. It's about the inside workings of the Ottoman Empire, mostly focusing on the strong female characters that were the real rulers behind the Sultans. 
> 
> Tags with relationships and other stuff will be added as new chapters appear as to not spoil the whole story. The only unspoiled relationships will be the ones already mentioned in the 1st chapter and the Hux/Luke pairing, which is the main one in the story.

No one truly remembers when the Great Purge took place. All that remained in people’s memories was the brutality, suffering, and terrible change that came with it. It was then that Darth Vader came out of nowhere and dethroned Emperor Palpatine, by beheading the man himself and declaring that from now on he is the only and true ruler of the Galaxy. No one stood up to him as no one could challenge the power the self-declared Emperor wielded. The mysterious Force that so far has been considered a fairytale, now became a stuff of nightmares with Darth Vader using it to enforce his brutal rule. After Vader took over as Emperor, the Great Purge had been initiated. The Blessed, as from now on the Force sensitive people were called, were rounded up. Mercilessly, Darth Vader chose who could remain and serve the new Emperor, and who would perish. A lot of people refused to bow down to the obvious tyrant. Their fate was terrible as Darth Vader did not kill them easily. Instead, they were tortured, their screams filling the Force with their pain, warning others. Some broke and begged to be allowed to join the Emperor after all. Those Blessed were later the most loyal to the man, as their minds and souls have been broken beyond repair, their very beings seeking out Vader’s strong presence to guide them in their madness. They were the most dangerous servants of the Empire, completely devoted to serving the new ruler.

Those who willingly chose to serve the Emperor soon became part of the now highest class of society, right after the Royal family and those working closest with Darth Vader. The Blessed have been given a status of better creatures, superior to those who could not use the Force. They made up the Aristocracy of the new Empire, the elite Royal Guard, the best healers and teachers. The Blessed were the ones responsible for enforcing Darth Vader’s rule and his viewpoint throughout the Empire.

The fate of the Blanks was much, much worse. Their new name came from the presumption that non-Force sensitive people were empty inside. They did not have the mysterious power and they did not possess souls as the Blessed did. If they died, they would vanish from the world, without any consequences to others. Those people would have no influence on the Force, hence, their insignificance in the grander scheme of things. They were nothing more but shells that existed to serve their betters in any form. The Blanks all became slaves of the Empire, treated more like possessions than living beings. They were unable to organize themselves to rebel against the oppressive regime, because if there were any signs of opposition, Darth Vader would crush them, massacring everyone, including women and children. This happened frequently, especially at the beginning of his rule when people still felt that there was some kind of hope that the man could be taken down. But the more and more people were killed, the more they realized that they could not stand against Darth Vader and his army of Blessed. The beginnings of the Rebellion fell apart fast.

Thus began the Dark Age of the Emperor’s rule. It was a time where people feared their own shadows, not knowing who to trust. Vader’s spies were everywhere, their Force abilities helping them to blend in unnoticed and manipulate the unfortunate Blanks to do their bidding, often forcing them to sell out members of their own families as traitors to the Empire. Publicly broadcasted executions through the holo-network were a daily occurrence, the Emperor often carrying out the sentences personally. They installed fear in the Blanks, made them realize that it’s better to give in than fight a pointless battle. Too many have already lost their lives to it and Blanks were afraid that the Emperor would soon wipe them all out. Their existence became something of a nightmare, having to serve the one who murdered so many of them in cold blood. They were used for all the jobs that the higher society was too good to do, like hard, manual work, sanitation, or as sexual entertainment, although, the last one changed with the implementation of new laws.

A new set of laws had been passed out, both for the Blessed and the Blanks. The most important were the Five Truths of the Empire.

First, all Blessed belong to the Emperor. If someone were found to be Force sensitive, they were to be brought straight to Vader’s Palace, where their fate would be decided. If a Blessed refused to serve the Emperor, they were killed. This not only kept at bay Force users themselves from thinking they can betray Vader with no consequences, but it also made Blanks realize that no one was safe from the Emperor’s wrath. This provoked even higher levels of fear in the already oppressed people. 

The second Truth proclaimed that a union of any kind between a Blessed and a Blank is forbidden. The superior kind cannot mix with the inferior kind as it will pollute the pure blood of the Force users and dampen their future children’s abilities. This is when using the Blanks for sexual entertainment stopped. It was considered disgusting in the eyes of Empire and any children from such unions were immediately killed it they were born Blanks, or were taken away from their parents to never be seen again if they were found to be Blessed. The Blessed children who survived were often found serving the Empire in jobs well below the status of a Blessed, but still above Blanks. Of course, the ones who committed the treasonous act were executed after days of torture. Another terrifying way in which Vader controlled the people with their own fear.

Thirdly, the Emperor is not a person, but an idea. The Emperor is there to rule others, to lead them. He loses his own personality when he becomes a ruler, pledging to only ever fight for the good of the Empire and its people. Of course, good is a subjective matter and Vader’s good often didn’t mean the good of others, especially Blanks. Like Emperor Palpatine before him hid his face with the hood of his robe, the same way Darth Vader used his helmet to hide his identity. Only a few were privy to seeing the new ruler’s face as he already used to cover it when he took over. This way, he was becoming even more of a symbol than a human being; a terrifying and dark symbol. It is also why people were required to serve the Emperor in whichever way they could to repay him, as he has given up himself to rule over them.

The fourth Truth states that the Emperor is omnipotent and infallible. His word is law and he is the one who controls everything in the Galaxy, including the souls of the Blessed as the dominant Force user. The Emperor is never wrong, it is the others who fail in understanding the marvel that is his mind. Darth Vader can order anyone killed, with no reason needed, as the lives of his subjects belong to him. Every decision he makes should be met with instant acceptance and approval. Those who questioned the Emperor were usually executed on the spot.

The last Truth says that ones who are given the honor of becoming one of the Emperor’s Consorts, or are his child, are still bound by the same rules as others. Their status does not excuse them from treating Darth Vader the same way others treat him. He is above them in every way and just because one of the children is named Heir, does not mean they won’t be eliminated if they pose a threat. Betrayal of any kind is punishable by death, especially by one who is this close to the ruler. The Consorts are always lower in status than the ruler’s children, as they are not of the same blood as the Emperor. They are supposed to treat the heirs they gave birth to as if they were not their own, but an extension of Vader himself. Children born artificially from the Emperor and a male Consort are always the last in line to the throne and the male Consorts are always the lowest in the hierarchy.

But the Dark Age of Vader’s ascension of blood and terror did not last forever. Soon, a new generation of Blessed was born, one that did not know the horrors of Darth Vader’s beginnings as their ruler. They were born into the luxury that their kind had been assured by the Emperor, not knowing what real problems truly were, or what harsh reality the Blanks were facing. That is until one day Ahsoka Tano, one of the very first Blessed trained specifically to protect the Emperor, became a witness to the atrocities done by the Empire. She was on a mission where she was supposed to eliminate some people that were trying to ignite the fire of the Rebellion again. As trained as she was, she was not prepared for what she saw. Living within the luxury of the Royal Palace, Ahsoka and others like her did not know what lay beyond the rich walls of the Emperor’s domain. When her eyes first saw the rebellious Blanks, dirty, bruised, and basically starving, with outdated technology as their only aid, she felt pain in her heart. She realized that the Empire has been lying to them all, telling them that the Emperor took care of all its subjects equally, even if Blanks were below the Blessed. Their own parents were in on those lies, knowingly bringing up their children to believe the righteousness of the Emperor.

Ahsoka changed that day. She did not kill the Rebels like she was supposed to. The young Blessed was too disturbed by what she saw, the images plaguing her mind. She had a good heart and she could not bear to see others mistreated so obviously, treated as less than living beings, while she and other Blessed lived in luxury and oblivious to what was really happening, content in their comfortable lies. People were dying, families were being torn apart, children orphaned, all for the sake of making sure that no one would go against the Emperor. So the young Force user decided to do something that would change the world they lived in forever. She brought back to life the Rebellion.

This is how the Great Revolution began. Ahsoka came back to the Palace, reporting to Vader himself that she completed her mission. But the truth was that she was already planning to help the Blanks in taking the Emperor down. She informed all other Blessed that she could trust from her generation about what she saw, showing recordings of the horrors that lay outside the Palace’s walls. They were as shocked as she was and just as outraged. In short time, they organized themselves. Blanks that Ahsoka was sent to kill were contacted and together, the Blessed and the Blanks, worked to dethrone the Emperor. The rebel group created within the Palace was called from then on the Light Bringers by the Blanks. The Light Bringers, with their access to the Empire’s riches, helped the Blanks acquire the much needed technology and funds to start the Rebellion.

Of course Darth Vader had no idea at that time about what was happening right under his nose. He trusted too much in his own power and absolute rule. The Emperor would have never imagined that the pure blooded, Blessed children that were taught by the parents he has dominated for so long, would turn against him. They were conditioned from birth, supposed to be loyal to him and him only. He was not prepared for the amount of people that the Rebellion had, nor the technology they possessed thanks to Ahsoka and her friends. And he was definitely shocked when he saw his very own Force users storming the Palace.

It was a terrible fight, long and bloody. Later, it would be recalled as the Death Day. While the Emperor didn’t have the quantity of fighters the Rebellion had, his trained Force users were horribly efficient in killing the Blanks. But the Rebels had with them the Light Bringers, who knew how the Empire and its forces worked. Blessed and Blanks were falling left and right, with the Emperor trying to think of a way to win this without losing more of his kind.

The end of the bloodbath came in the form of Royal Advisor Tarkin. The man himself was a mystery, as he never left the Emperor’s side, yet, no one has ever seen him use the Force. Of course questioning Tarkin’s status of a Blessed was forbidden. Vader executed whoever dared to imply otherwise. Rumors of course flew around the pair’s close bond. Some believed that it was actually Tarkin who ruled the Galaxy, with Darth Vader as his puppet. Others would say that the two were in a relationship before Vader became Emperor and this is why he protected Tarkin’s status so ferociously, due to the rule about Blanks and Blessed being forbidden from mixing. The most bizarre rumors said that Tarkin was actually Vader’s brother, or even father. Whichever was the truth, the fact was that the Royal Advisor was a great strategist.

Tarkin proposed a way to end the conflict. The Emperor would agree to treat Blanks better, even if they would still be below the Blessed. He would lift the ban forbidding Blessed and Blanks to have relationships. Blessed would not be forced to work right under the Emperor. To sweeten the deal, Tarkin also proposed something that was sure to win the Rebellion over. The Emperor would marry a Blank woman and create an Heir with her that will rule the Galaxy as the mix of two worlds in the future. In return, the fighting will end, and the Rebels will swear to never betray the Emperor again.

Of course the Light Bringers and the Blanks were ecstatic at the proposed truce. A union between the Emperor and a Blank would certainly be a sign of a new era; better times for all. But there was one who did not believe in Darth Vader’s and the Royal Advisor’s sincerity. Ahsoka Tano thought that the deal was too good to be true. She knew there had to be some kind of a catch. Her fears, of course, came true.

The betrayal of the Empire was swift and merciless like its ruler. During the arranged wedding between Darth Vader and one of the Rebels’ most skilled, Zam Wesell, a strong, Clawdite woman who was deemed as the only one able to take up the task at hand, the most bloody day in the Empire’s history took place. All the leaders of the Rebellion were present at the gathering, both Blanks and Light Bringers, and were given a royal treatment. What they did not realize was that this whole event was one big trap and that the things they were promised would never come to pass. There were trained Blessed warriors strategically stationed near the exits of the wedding chamber, ready to attack at their ruler’s sign. They stood no chance when, even before the wedding truly began, all of them have been brutally massacred by the Empire’s most ruthless and loyal fighters. The union between Vader and Zam never came to pass, as the Emperor himself pierced his bride with his lightsaber, straight through her heart. What happened passed down in history as the Black Wedding.

With their leaders dead and the Empire starting to kill off anyone who even showed a sign of being part of the Rebels or the Light Bringers, the Rebellion was sure to fall. At least that is what Darth Vader believed. But his actions only ignited the fire in the people who now knew that they could not allow the monstrous ruler to keep terrorizing them. While the Rebellion did lay low for some time after the Black Wedding, it did not die. It was just waiting, preparing for the right moment to strike again and finally free the Galaxy from the Emperor’s rule. Another light of hope was given to the Rebels by the fact that Ahsoka Tano was not at the wedding, and there wasn’t any confirmation that she was killed. Of course the Empire’s propaganda wanted people to believe that she perished, and many did fall for the trap wrought by the Royal Advisor himself, but many still knew those to be lies. They hoped that one day Ahsoka would come back to them and lead them to victory.

This was the beginning of the Golden Age of the Empire, with the Rebellion taken care of, at least for the time being. The Empire’s power reached every charted part of the Galaxy and no one would stand up against the Emperor. The Blanks’ lives went back to their terrible state from before the Rebellion, now treated even worse than before as every one of them was put under the suspicion of being part of the Rebels. The Blessed were forbidden from having any kind of relationships, forced into celibacy. Vader was afraid that purebred children of his Force users would again rebel against him. But this meant that after the purge the Great Revolution caused and the ban put on the remaining Blessed resulted in their depleted numbers. The Emperor was forced to send out his men to search for more Force sensitive people, rounding them up possessively. If a child even so much as showed small signs of being a Blessed, the Empire was to be informed and then the child would be taken away. If the child’s parents refused to hand it over willingly, the child would be taken from them forcibly, the parents being subjected to the punishment for such treason; death.

Of course the Emperor knew he could not only use the Blessed. While they were numerous, their numbers were nothing compared to the amount of people that made up the Blanks. Again, Royal Advisor Tarkin came with a solution to the problem. A special program has been started, where children of the Blanks would be taken right after birth. Then, they were brought up by the Empire, trained and conditioned to be loyal to the Emperor and him only. Those people, called the Stormtroopers, had no identity of their own. They were fed a cocktail of substances that stopped them from feeling emotions. This way they were easily controllable and completely loyal, as they would do anything the Emperor asked, since they had no morals to dwell upon. Programmed like machines, they were the perfect soldiers. Soon, Darth Vader had a loyal army of Stormtroopers and he could use it to easily control the Empire.

At the same time, Darth Vader created an elite force of the Blessed. The so called Jedi were part of the Royal Guard and worked to ensure the Emperor’s safety. The first ones were trained by Darth Vader himself, their main weapon the mysterious lightsabers that were each custom built for every Royal Guard. They all wore robes in different colors, each color indicating at which level they were and their position in the Guard. The Blessed trained by Vader himself were also the closest to him, and those wore black robes, dark as the Emperor’s own clothing. Among them was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a human Blessed that was the best Jedi the Empire had seen and also the most ruthless. He was the Head of the Royal Guard, his dark robes trimmed with gold to indicate his status above other Jedi. Obi-Wan enjoyed the blood of the Blanks he spilled, strongly believing in his Emperor’s doctrine about the Blessed’s superiority. He was also known to have been trained by Darth Vader in the ancient ways of the Sith, as one of the few chosen ones. It was less than a way of harnessing the Force and more a whole way of life. The result of adopting the Sith way was the Darkness that could be felt around its followers, the way they would start to thirst for the blood of others, their behavior less stable than that of a normal Jedi, and the yellow, almost golden eyes they would gain when the power finally go to them. It was rumored that the Emperor himself had such eyes, since he was the one to introduce the Sith training to the Royal Guard. Of course, those trained in the Sith ways were the closest to the Emperor, their robes having a dark red trimming added to them. They made up his personal Guard, following him around everywhere.

The Jedi also made up other important groups in the Empire. To which group one would be sent was decided by High Guard Kenobi himself. Not all Jedi were fit to be part of the Royal Guard. Some became Healers, wearing pure, white robes. Others would become part of the Shadow Forces, a group of trained spies for the Empire. Those often wore deep, purple robes, but only when officially meeting with the Emperor. The identity of those in the Shadow Forces was only known to Vader and Kenobi, as they answered only to those two. Their faces were obscured by masks, each mask resembling a different creature, supposed to represent the Jedi’s name in the Shadow Forces. There were also the Life Jedi, ones responsible for searching for the Blessed throughout the Galaxy and bringing them before the Emperor. Those wore emerald robes and were known to be the most manipulative of all Jedi, able to find out easily where some of the newly born Blessed were being hidden. The Collectors were the ones responsible for helping along with retrieval of the newly born Blanks that would become part of the Stormtrooper program. They were ones of the most merciless among the Jedi, cutting down anyone who refused to follow the Empire’s orders. Those Jedi wore crimson robes and were the most hated among the Blanks. Of course, there were also Jedi called the Warriors, the ones who existed to simply fight alongside the Stormtroopers in battles. Those wore simple brown robes and were the most numerous of the Jedi. They often took on the role of the Generals, leading the Stormtroopers to victory in the Emperor’s name.

Not all Blessed became Jedi. Those who did not made up the Aristocracy of the Empire. They did various things, depending on what they were good at, if at anything. Of course there were those who did nothing but simply existed, spending time on balls and expensive things. But then some of the Blessed were scholars, others took care of caring for the children brought in from all over the Galaxy, some worked on developing new technology. Most of those who did not join the Jedi simply lived normal lives, but with the luxury and status that came with their Force sensitivity. Then there were those who joined the political part of the Empire. Most Jedi were not good at negotiating or strategy. This was left to the high ranked Officers of the Empire. The most well known were the Grand Admirals, famous for their unusual intelligence and great strategical minds. They served both as war planners and as diplomats if there was need for those. The two that quickly became most respected were Grand Admiral Orson Krennic, a human Blessed,  and Grand Admiral Thrawn, a Blessed from the Chiss race. While the two men never got along, together they were an unstoppable force that made Blanks everywhere trembled in fear. They were responsible for squashing the small bursts of Rebellion that still appeared from time to time.

With the Rebellion almost gone and the Jedi created, as well as finally having an army, Darth Vader could finally focus on creating his own Dynasty. The first thing the Emperor needed to take care of was to assure that in the case of his death, he would have an Heir to take over after him and continue his work. This is how the Royal Harem has been established. It soon filled with women and men from all over the Galaxy. They were from various races with different body shapes and skin colors. The Emperor didn’t seem to mind how they looked, he actually acted as if he took great pleasure in possessing the more inhuman looking concubines. Of course, the basic requirement for becoming a part of the Harem was that the concubine had to be Force sensitive. Vader would not touch someone who didn’t have at least a small amount of the mysterious power in them. This actually made the Blanks happy as they wanted nothing to do with the Emperor, especially not in such an intimate way as sex.

But despite having multiple concubines and being very sexually active, Darth Vader could not get any of the female concubines pregnant. He also refused to have an artificially created child from both his and one of the male concubines’ genes, as he decided that the Heir must be born the natural way. The truth was, the Emperor was afraid that a child such as this could be born as a Blank. He did not want to risk it, so he mostly used the male members of the Harem for his pleasure instead of procreation, like he did with the females. It was no secret, however, that Vader clearly preferred his own sex in his royal bed.

Before his first Heir was born, the Emperor was forced to deal with another obstacle to his rule. His brother, Anakin, appeared out of nowhere one day. His presence was a shock to everyone as no one was aware of their ruler having any family alive. Thankfully, Anakin didn’t seem to want the throne, even if by the law he was the second in line after Darth Vader. He just wished to stay close to his brother, the only family he had left. Of course the Emperor granted him that and despite his brother’s protests, Anakin became known as the Crown Prince of the Empire. Due to his extreme Force sensitivity, he was also tasked by Vader to take care of choosing where every newfound Blessed would be serving. This caused an instant rift between the Prince and Kenobi, who was the one responsible for the task before and also considered the best Jedi. But Anakin turned out to be much more skilled and powerful than Obi-Wan, which only made things worse. The hatred between the two men soon became the main topic of jokes around the Palace, as both tried to outdo the other at every opportunity. Some people kept placing bets on their constant competition.

After the little setback his brother’s appearance caused, Vader went back to trying to get an actual Heir. Finally, after many attempts, one of the concubines fell pregnant. Padmé Amidala, a beautiful and intelligent human girl from an important Aristocratic family of high ranked Officers of the Empire, gave birth to its first Heir. Princess Leia was born with fanfare and love from both her parents, who at that time seemed to be actually falling in love themselves. Darth Vader was ecstatic at finally having a child to take over after him, even if it wasn’t a male Heir like he initially wanted. While he did remember that his brother was still alive and first in line, he was sure that both of them would be dead by the time his daughter would take over.

Life in the Palace became brighter after the birth of Leia. Padmé became the First Consort as was custom, because she gave birth to the Emperor’s child. The wedding was dripping in richness of the Empire, Blessed from all over the Galaxy coming to celebrate the union and the birth of the first child of the Emperor. The celebrations lasted for days. But not all was as good as it seemed. Sadly, Leia wasn’t as powerful in the Force as Vader hoped. She could use it of course, but not to the extent that the Emperor could. He blamed Padmé’s genes and her own weak ability. This caused their relationship to strain, Vader wanting to see his Consort and Heir less and less. The love that has seemed to be blossoming between the Emperor and Padmé withered and died fast, leaving behind nothing but hurt and hatred in the woman’s heart. She especially started to feel betrayed when Vader continued to visit the Harem and take concubines into his bed, even though she gave him a child and could always give him another. Although Padmé knew this was the way of the Empire, she could not stop the jealousy and hate she had towards the rest of the concubines. But instead of doing something about it, she channeled those feelings into bringing up Leia and turning her into the perfect Heiress.

Leia was growing up and so were her powers. With her mother’s guidance, the Princess was learning how to one day be an Empress. Of course her progress was noticed by Darth Vader, who again became interested in his daughter. Padmé rejoiced when her husband stopped going to the Harem so often, instead spending more and more time with her and Leia. He even began to train Leia himself in the ways of the Force, helping her create her very own lightsaber. But while Leia was brilliant at everything she did, and she definitely got her bad temper from her father’s side of the family, she was not as aggressive nor as power hungry as Vader, or even her very own mother. Instead, Leia preferred to take care of things peacefully. This worried Padmé a lot, because she could see the disappointment on the Emperor’s face when his daughter proclaimed to want to be a Diplomat when she grew up, instead of an Empress.

But Padmé’s world would turn upside down even more. When Leia was five years old, another concubine fell pregnant. But the pregnancy was a dangerous one. The child the woman carried was very strong in the Force and its mother’s weak body could not handle the strain. She died in a childbirth, her name erased from all records as was custom when such thing happened. But she did manage to give birth to a healthy child. A boy, a human male with dark eyes and pale skin. He was named Kylo and his birth was even more celebrated than Leia’s. The Empire finally had a male Heir. This meant that Kylo became the second in line to the throne, right after his uncle Anakin, while Leia was degraded to be the third. Padmé of course was furious, seeing as her husband quickly abandoned her daughter and her when Kylo appeared. He devoted all his time to training the young boy when he was old enough. The Emperor also ordered Padmé to look after Kylo as if he were her own child. This only added fire to the fuel and the only feelings Padmé Amidala had for her husband since that day was hate. She wanted to destroy Darth Vader and show him exactly what she was made of.

Of course she did not look after Kylo, focusing on her daughter. She was as cold to the boy as she could, leaving him in the hands of nannies and tutors. Thus, Prince Kylo grew up loveless and alone, as his own father only ever saw in him his Heir, not the living being he was. This caused the boy to become withdrawn, often lashing out aggressively when his emotions go the better of him. He was clearly unstable both in the mind and the Force, his tantrums famous around the Palace. The older Kylo grew, the more bloodthirsty he also became. He was a ruthless Prince, often joining the Stormtroopers and Jedi on their missions and cutting down Blanks with relish. Kylo was also power hungry. He wanted to take revenge on his father and his Consort for the way they treated him and rule the Galaxy in his own, Dark way. He created his own Royal Guard, the Knights of Ren. The Knights were picked from newly training Jedi and then their training was personally continued by the Prince himself. The Knights were even more terrifying than Vader’s Royal Guard. All of them were dressed fully in black with their faces hidden behind horrifying masks. They also did not only use lightsabers, but were often seen fighting with other weapons.

Kylo also had his own loyal people, who would rather see the Prince on the throne than his father or uncle. They believed Vader to be growing soft since Princess Leia’s birth and wanted to bring back the Dark Age of the Empire with is ruthlessness and bloodbaths. One of those people was Armitage Hux, a human Blessed with very weak Force sensitivity, but a brilliant mind. He was the real mastermind behind Kylo’s supporters and the one making sure the Prince wouldn’t do anything stupid to jeopardize their work to make him the Emperor. But Hux was also an important person within the Palace. Due to his reputation as a completely cold and emotionless asexual, Armitage was put in charge of the Royal Harem. He was the one who kept the place ordered and made sure that no one would touch the Emperor’s concubines. It was even joked about inside the Harem that Hux was like a mother to the concubines, always telling them off about this or that, but in the end protecting them from harm from some of the Blessed who did not seem to understand that concubines belong to the Emperor only. Because while weak in the Force, Armitage Hux was one of the best shooters the Empire has ever seen, his blaster aim always perfect and deadly. He was also famous for being a really dirty fighter, his hand-to-hand combat skills as good as his blaster aim.

Kylo’s behavior should have worried Vader, as should have that of Padmé who was clearly plotting to take him down. But the Emperor was blind to those things. He had more important problems to deal with than his son’s outbursts of rage or his Consort’s cold behavior towards him. The Rebellion was slowly building itself up and coming back to life. Rumors of Ahsoka Tano returning spread throughout the Galaxy, making Blanks everywhere feel more confident and rebellious. New leaders have emerged, with Blank Poe Dameron becoming the head of the whole Rebellion. What Vader did not anticipate was that the Rebels for yeas have been keeping Blessed children hidden, having them grow up to hate the Empire and its ruler. Now they not only had Blanks on their side, but also Blessed. One of those was Jyn Esro, a talented Force user who took down Vader’s forces one by one with her battalion. The Rebellion was also able to acquire better technology than last time and was systematically becoming a problem for the Empire. Already a few planets have been completely liberated from its rule, its people joining the Rebels in their fight against the Emperor.

This put the Empire in a permanent state of war with the Rebels. Everyone was under the suspicion of being a traitor when it was found out that once again Light Bringers have been created within the Empire among the Blessed that were tired of the Emperor’s tyrannical rule. Executions once more became a part of everyday life for both Blanks and Blessed. Vader became paranoid, seeing enemies everywhere. The only people he trusted now were the Royal Advisor and High Guard Kenobi, who remained loyal to him as always. But everyone else, including his own family, was put under the radar. This caused a lot of tension in the Royal Family, as every member of it had their own idea of how the Empire should be ruled.

At the same time as the Rebellion was trying to take over, while the Emperor was fighting both the Rebels and his own family, on a faraway planet of Tatooine lived a young man who just entered adulthood. Luke Skywalker was born a slave, living in poverty with his parents, working on a moisturize farm. But despite the hardships of their lives, the family was happy. Luke was a bright boy. He was always laughing and smiling, trying to see the best in everyone and everything around him. Luke was also a beautiful one, with golden hair, sun kissed skin, and clear, big blue eyes. His beauty was one of the reasons why so many gravitated towards him, wanting to be close to the young man. But it was part of the reason why Luke was so popular. The other was a secret, one guarded by his parents and the boy himself. Luke was born a Blessed. And not just a normal Blessed, but a very sensitive one. Control over the Force came to him easily. Luke was already levitating objects he wanted as a babe. This is also why so many people felt like they needed to be close to him. Luke’s very presence attracted others. This caused a lot of problems as Luke would unconsciously levitate things or influence others. It was hard, keeping his status of a Blessed a secret.

Of course Luke’s parents knew that they couldn’t keep their child safe from the Empire or the Rebels forever. Sooner or later one of those would come knocking on their doors, demanding that their son be handed over. Their fears came to pass when Luke turned 18. He reached adulthood and his powers were still growing, getting more and more out of control. Hiding his status became almost impossible.

Someone sold them out to the Empire. A few days after Luke’s birthday, a black robed figure arrived at their doors. High Guard Kenobi himself came to see the Blessed that has been hidden for so long. He had no way of knowing that by coming to Tatooine he started a chain of events that would lead to the end of the Empire as it was.

But before that came to pass, the story of Luke Skywalker began…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
